


of poppies and vultures

by archerswriting



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M, Marriage to Lovers, Possible NSFW later on, havent decided on that one yet, no way thats not a tag are you kidding me, well My City Now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archerswriting/pseuds/archerswriting
Summary: Ares devises a plan to get Hypnos out of the House. Hypnos wonders if he's worth all the trouble it will undoubtedly cause.
Relationships: Ares/Hypnos (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 121





	1. a chance meeting

The House of Hades was lively in a way that was unlike its’ usual state, being the foundations for the Realm of the Dead. It had been some months since young Prince Zagreus, alongside his mother and father, previously invited the Olympians to dine in the House, to bring light to them regarding the truth of Queen Persephone, of Lord Hades’ distance from his family, of Zagreus’ escape attempts, and the ultimate results of those attempts - how Zagreus and his father Hades both were confined to the Underworld, and had no recourse against it. The Olympians seemed to take these truths well enough, and continued assisting the Prince on his routine security checks, but after some time, they desired to see both Lord and Prince once again. And after some planning from Queen Persephone, and a handful of invitations, once again the Olympians had returned to the House of Hades, and all were dining and feasting and drinking, shaking off the duties of the day, delighting in one another’s company.

All except the God of Sleep, Hypnos, who had retreated some time after the other Gods had arrived, attempting to rest on his chaise, which had been moved from the main hall to the wing outside of Hades’ room, alongside a handful of other items, to accommodate for the Olympians, many of whom were larger than life. Frankly, the chatter and laughter and general brightness of the overworld Gods was a little much for Hypnos, but he promised Thanatos that he wouldn’t just leave for his abode this time like he did last. So he laid on his chaise, no sleep mask or blanket, Thanatos took those from him for the night, but he tried to rest and get away from everyone anyway. And, hey, technically he wasn’t in his abode, so his twin would have to find something else to gripe about.

Footsteps rounding the corner caught Hypnos’ attention, but he didn’t bother moving, sure it was Thanatos coming to berate him for not being more sociable. Hypnos scoffed. He tried explaining to Than that if he wanted him to talk to others so badly, he’d give him back his blanket, although he struggled quite explaining why he needed it. Hypnos told Thanatos he felt… nude, without it, and while it sounded strange it also very much sounded like the truth. His blanket was a shield, a layer of protection, a cover of comfort, and he personally felt it made it easier to be more comfortable around others as well. But, all Thanatos heard were excuses. As always, everything Hypnos argued for - they were all just excuses, weren’t they? He curled in on himself, bracing for whatever his twin had to say to him, feeling cold and naked and exposed.

But as the footsteps approached Hypnos, he noted there was a heaviness to them, not necessarily present in Thanatos’, who usually walked as though he was still floating. Oh, great. If Lord Hades had gone out of his way to seek out Hypnos, just to find him here, like this, oh, Hypnos knew he was in so much trouble. He hurriedly pushed himself up, rubbing the remaining rest out of his eyes, but still feeling as exhausted nonetheless, and in a last-ditch attempt to rid himself of his exhaustion, Hypnos stretched, face scrunched and long arms reaching into the air.  _ Nope, didn’t work! _ he thought to himself, and giving up, he looked to the source of the footsteps, ready with a thousand explanations at the front of his mind.

Well, those excuses all dissipated when Hypnos caught red eyes, but not ones surrounded by a black sclera, rather white, and he had to do a double take to make sure he wasn’t seeing things, make sure his fatigue wasn’t making him delirious. But no, after blinking some odd times, Hypnos found he was still staring at, and being stared at, by a red-eyed, dark-skinned, white-haired, extremely handsome man, with a line of white war paint swiped across his face.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Hypnos had rationalized that this was the God of War, Ares, and oh, how he wanted to sink into the chaise and end up in the Styx  _ immediately _ . What was he to say? Was he supposed to justify himself to this God, who he’s only just met? Well, he should probably introduce himself first, yes?  _ Then _ he can get into semantics. But, was this Olympian really going to be that interested in learning any of that? Surely none of that would be interesting to him, but oh Gods, he’s still here, and he’s still  _ staring _ , and Hypnos can’t get a read on him, and no words come out of his mouth, and -

Ares cocks his head slightly, and turns on his heel, back towards the festivities. As soon as he turns the corner, Hypnos breathes out a deep sigh, one he hadn’t realized he had been holding that whole time. He sits there then, wondering what above and below  _ that _ was, and wondering further if the God had been able to feel him squirm, had derived any kind of sick pleasure from it. Hypnos shook the thought, it was over now anyway, and was about to lay back down, when he heard those heavy footsteps round the corner again, and Ares is back, and this time, the larger God steps up to Hypnos, and Hypnos doesn’t usually feel small, but in that moment it was impossible not to.

“May I sit?” Ares’ voice, low and smooth, cut through Hypnos’ thoughts, and now he was for sure he was in some kind of dream. But… he had never seen Ares before. How could he dream of him if he had never seen him? Wait, had he just asked a question? Hypnos, struggling for any words at the moment, merely nodded, and shifted himself to give Ares more room, who then sat next to him on the chaise, and Gods, even sitting he was bigger than Hypnos. The Sleep God tried not to think about it too much.

Ares held out a glass from his hand, filled halfway with ambrosia, which isn’t common in the Underworld, but apparently Dionysus stocked up on what he had called “the good shit” for the get-together. Hypnos took it apprehensively, still unsure if any of this was real, and simultaneously unsure if this was being offered to him, and he really didn’t want to get on the bad side of the God of War. But Ares relinquished his grasp as Hypnos took the glass, and Hypnos noticed another glass in Ares’ other hand, which he then pressed to his lips and drank out of. Hypnos followed suit, not quite sure what to say or do still, and being grateful for the opportunity to do something.

The ambrosia burned as it slid down his throat. The drink was known for tasting different from one bottle to another, and Hypnos knew this to be true from the bottles Zagreus had given him, but the burning was always the same, no matter how much ice was put into it. The glass was small, the shot even smaller, and it was emptied quickly, Hypnos relishing in the taste in the moment.

“Want more?” Ares said beside him, and Hypnos turned, noting the near full bottle of ambrosia the God was holding out to him, uncorked. Ares refilled his own glass, and gestured towards Hypnos’, who nodded and placed his empty glass under the bottle as Ares refilled it. “Dionysus brought in a charitable amount, I’d say,” he continued as he topped off the glass, “Just means no one will bat an eye if a bottle or two go missing, hm?” And he smiled at Hypnos as he set the bottle beside the chaise.

Hypnos nodded, again, he had to say something. “I-I suppose that’s true.” He wished his voice didn’t come out so quiet, so pathetic, so feeble, but he genuinely felt so uncomfortable in that moment, he didn’t think he could help it. Maybe the ambrosia will loosen him up, he thought, taking another shot, and he noticed Ares take his out of the corner of his eye.

After a moment, Ares cleared his throat. “You are Thanatos’ twin, yes? He has spoken of you.” For whatever reason, hearing his brother’s name made his skin crawl, and Hypnos reached over for the ambrosia and refilled his glass again, almost fully, and he quickly downed the whole thing before answering.

“Yup, that’s me. Hypnos, Sleep Incarnate, yada yada, family disappointment and failure, burden of the House of Hades, I have many titles!” And Hypnos paused after his statement, realizing what he just said, and he groaned, pouring his glass full again. Or, at least, he attempted to, but Ares gently pulled the bottle and glass away, setting them out of Hypnos’ reach. With his hands now empty, Hypnos laid his head in his hands, sighing, avoiding Ares’ gaze at all costs. “Sorry,” Hypnos muttered, “I shouldn’t have said that. Just - maybe just forget I said any of that, please?”

Hypnos heard Ares hum knowingly, and he felt a large hand rest on his back, and for a second Hypnos wondered if it was his blanket, wondered if Thanatos had come and returned it to him, but no, as he looked up just to make sure, it was indeed just one of Ares’ large hands. It was… comforting, much like his blanket was. Warm in the same way, as well. Hypnos couldn’t help but lean into the touch.

“He’d often express frustration with you. Thanatos, I mean.” Ares’ voice was soothing, deep, and Hypnos wondered what a lullaby from him would sound like. He continued, hand rubbing Hypnos’ back gently. “I’d never understood quite why. I asked him once, if he felt frustrated with me for the wars I’ve waged. He had told me no, for it was in my nature, and I had asked why he did not think the same of you.”

Hypnos sneered. “I’m sure he thinks of my aspect as lesser than his, than any God truly. It doesn’t help I can’t even explore it to the extent he can his…” He finished his sentence abruptly, cut off as he saw Ares’ eyes widen in shock.

“What do you mean? Surely you are permitted on the surface during night, when the mortals most often sleep off the day?” Ares asked. Hypnos shook his head, which drew out more surprise from the War God. “ _ Why _ ?” And Hypnos wasn’t quite sure why Ares was so upset, well, he was upset about it often, and he longed to go to the surface one day, but no one else in the House had ever shared that frustration with him. Until now, it seems.

Hypnos broke out of his stunned silence. “Well, I mean… mom - I mean, Mother Nyx, she doesn’t, well, see me as responsible enough. I have a job assigned to me within the House, and I struggle to maintain it, so she doesn’t think I’m ready, I suppose.” He shrugged, wanting to shake the conversation entirely, wanting to shake Ares’  _ gaze _ which was just piercing him in that moment, but Ares was unrelenting.

“I hear it in your tone, little Sleep God,” Ares said, and wow, that was a way of addressing Hypnos that he didn’t ever expect and wanted to hear again immediately. “It is unfair, to assume of you that you would not take your duties seriously, on the basis of some other, unrelated and frivolous chore.” And Hypnos nearly jumped in his seat.

“Yes! Exactly!” He blurted excitedly, hands flapping suddenly, “I’m not the God of Lists, I’m the God of Sleep! I-I should be sleeping! And helping other people sleep! And making dreams and nightmares! Not keeping track of the dead that keep coming in, in greater and greater numbers!” Hypnos felt on fire, as if hearing someone be even slightly sympathetic to his case lit an ever-growing fuse that merely needed to be sparked to be lit aflame. But he caught himself, realizing how childish he must seem to the literal Olympian seated next to him, and calmed his hands and lowered his voice. “I - uhm, sorry. I’ve never, really heard anyone say it, well, out loud before. Like, I’ve thought about it, a lot, but I never thought anyone else would too? If that makes sense.”

Ares waved a hand next to him, dismissively? No, reassuringly, moreso? “You need not apologize, Lord Hypnos,” and Hypnos once again had to do a double-take, because he had not once ever heard someone refer to him as  _ Lord _ . But Ares continued, “Your frustration is entirely understandable. You say you do lists? Nonsense. You are the God of Sleep, as you said. And I am confident in my assumption that the experience of sleep for you is much more different than for any other being, divine or otherwise, that lives currently.” And Ares broke their gaze, looking somberly ahead at a distance. “There must be something that can be done.”

“ _ Huh _ ?” Hypnos couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He wanted to hear more, admittedly, but was Ares here really so bent on his plight that he would go out of his way to ensure his agency? He shook his head. Even if he did, Hypnos wasn’t sure that he wanted Ares involved in his family drama. “I’m alright, really Lord Ares, there’s nothing that needs to be done, I just-” But Ares suddenly snapped up from his thoughts, looking at Hypnos brightly and assured.

“Marry me.”

And once again, Hypnos yelped out, “ _ Huh?!” _

“No, please, hear me out,” And Ares softly took hold of Hypnos’ arms. “You marry me, and we can strike a situation such as with your Queen Persephone and Lord Hades. It will be seen as an obligation on your part to visit me upon Olympus, and in that time, you will be able to do whatever you please, I assure you. You will be able to explore your aspect, visit the surface, assist as many mortals as your heart desires, and I will have no other expectations placed upon you, as I truly wish to be able to just see you grow, Lord Hypnos.”

Hypnos absorbed and heard all Ares said to him, and felt as though he might pass out, but Ares’ last sentence… something felt off. “Is that… truly all, Lord Ares?” He asked, suspicious, “I mean, you’re willing to marry me. A chthonic God you’ve just met, and also who is… me. Like, you’re okay with, this?” And Hypnos gestured to himself, embarrassed, but quickly finished with, “Just, forgive me if I feel that you may have some ulterior motives.”

Ares hummed, understanding. “You’ve once again no need to apologize. I understand us Olympians aren’t quite known for our transparency and honesty. But, if I may speak truthfully,” and Hypnos nodded if Ares had any hesitation, “Your plight, the way you feel you are viewed by your family and peers… It is reminiscent of myself, I feel. But I have not yet been held back from my aspect, my calling, and I wish for the same to be true for you as well, as it pains me to know it is the case for you.” Ares thumbs traced over Hypnos’ soft skin as he continued. “And, if you are truly wondering about my interest in you, well, you  _ are _ you, as you have stated.” And Ares looked into Hypnos’ golden eyes, smiling. “And I’m  _ quite _ intrigued by you.”

Hypnos felt his face grow warm, as warm as an Underworld God’s could, and just knew his face was flushed with cerulean. He looked to the side, not quite wanting to meet Ares’ eyes in that moment, eyes that he felt could pierce into his very core and see right through him, right into him. He heard Ares chuckle, and Hypnos had the dawning realization that he was probably awaiting an acceptance or denial for his offer.

“... So, Lord Ares, well, what if I did say yes?” And Hypnos glanced back up at Ares, who had smiled a bit wider at his question. Hypnos figured most were scared by his smile, which looked fairly predatory in a certain light, but right then, Hypnos could only see it as a pure expression of joy. And with that thought, Hypnos felt himself turning cerulean again, at even the idea that he could bring someone he had just met such a level of joy. But, perhaps it  _ was _ more predatory, he thought, and perhaps he was only fooling himself with such thoughts and he would be eaten alive by the War God. Somehow though, that didn’t quite sit right with him.

Ares lowered his hands to hold Hypnos’, and the difference in their size, their texture, even their color, was so distinct, and Hypnos noticed Ares holding his hands gently, as if they were fragile and would break if grabbed too hard (and by those hands? Absolutely a possibility). Ares answered, “Well then, I would have to whisk you away to Mount Olympus, and we would be wed there, and you would spend some time there to get acclimated, with the place and the other Gods, and that will be known to all, but known to us is you will be honing, training, bettering yourself in your aspect, assisting mortals and divines alike with their sleep and dreams. And, perhaps one day, we can speak openly of this, and you will not be judged in your ‘responsibility,’ rather you will be guaranteed the respect you deserve.” Ares squeezed Hypnos’ hands, still gently, still as though they could break at any moment. “What say you?”

Hypnos smiled, squeezing his hands back. “Well, what else is there to say but ‘I do’?”


	2. an arrangement struck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duo tell the House of the good news. Some don't see it as good news. That's a them problem.

Ares hadn’t done or felt much at the gathering up until this point. He was absolutely fascinated by the Underworld, and he wanted to know so much about it, had so many burning questions he wanted to ask his Lord Uncle Hades, or maybe even to Lady Night, Nyx herself, who was as gorgeous as all the tales said. But Hades was preoccupied by his brothers, who also seemed to have many questions for him, although mostly regarding if their eldest brother was doing well and managing alright, while Nyx was speaking alongside Queen Persephone with the Queen’s mother, his foster-aunt, Lady Demeter. Ares found he ultimately didn’t want to disturb either of these two in their conversations, probably speaking of more important, more intimate matters than what he was curious about. He decided he would ask some other time then, perhaps making a personal trip to the Underworld in the future in order to do so.

So for the time, he hovered around his siblings, or Thanatos, or Zagreus, but Ares couldn’t shake the feeling that he was unwanted, or just being bothersome. Not that anyone had done anything to directly contribute to that - Zagreus enjoyed asking Ares about the overworld, and Ares happily obliged, he and Thanatos spent some time in comfortable silence, and Ares knew his siblings, while generally having a tendency to get on one another’s nerves, loved one another very much, and he knew that extended to him - no, most of his thoughts of rejection came purely from himself, and Ares knew this. He knew, and yet, it didn’t really stop the thoughts from creeping into his head and taking purchase, and after some hours had passed, Ares found himself retreating to one of the empty areas of the House.

It was there where he found the God of Sleep, curled up on a golden, cushiony chaise, attempting to rest his eyes, but Ares could sense the restlessness from his body, as though the  _ Sleep God, _ of all people and divines, was struggling to sleep. He didn’t have to piece much together to figure out who this little God was - Thanatos had told Ares of his twin brother, Hypnos, often, most of the time with frustration, a frustration that was familiar to Ares, and one he couldn’t help but challenge Thanatos on frequently. Ares hadn’t met Hypnos at that point, and a part of him knew it was unfair to criticize Thanatos when he himself had no idea the extent to which Thanatos’ frustration was justified, but Ares had also been the brunt of similar grievances, and couldn’t help feeling somewhat protective of the God he hadn’t even met.

But then they had a chance to meet, in the quiet seclusion of the Houses’ west wing, and Ares felt drawn to Hypnos, in a way he didn’t think he’d ever felt drawn to another before. As he stepped up to the chaise, he saw Hypnos flinch, and he immediately pulled himself up from his restless rest, wiping his eyes and stretching. Ares suddenly wished he had grabbed a drink for the two of them, surely that would help break any ice, and as he was thinking, Hypnos looked at him, clearly about to try to excuse his actions (which Ares felt no need for). They locked eyes, Hypnos closing his mouth but still gaping slightly, and his eyes were so  _ golden _ , like Thanatos’ of course, but Ares thought that surely Hypnos’ had stardust scattered amongst them, his eyes were a bright golden in comparison to his twins’ duller gold. Like ambrosia, Ares thought, and he turned to go and grab a drink for them both.

Dionysus had brought so much of the damn stuff, Ares thought they’d surely have enough in the Underworld to last them another century, and yet, it seemed Dionysus had already gone through half of it. But fortunately, half was not all, and there were still plenty of bottles from his stash that were yet unopened, so Ares grabbed one, along with two drinking glasses, and set off back for the little Sleep God. Or, he tried to, before he felt someone grab his arm and swing him around, and of course it was Dionysus, drunken, shit-eating grin and half-lidded eyes staring him down, though they were eye-level.

“Heyyy Ares,” his half-brother started, “Couldn’t help but notice ya grab a bottle there, and not one but two glasses, huh? Ya gettin’, uhhh,  _ busy _ with somebody if ya know what I mean?” And Dionysus wrapped an arm around his shoulder, trying but failing in his drunken stupor to wink, instead deciding to just make gross “kissing” noises on Ares’ cheek. Sigh. Ares loved his annoying little half-brother so much.

“You would like to know, wouldn’t you, my dear brother?” Ares said cooly, giving Dionysus some light pats on his cheek. “Pay it no mind, I am merely trying to acquaint myself with some of the local Gods.” Not a lie, Ares told himself, but still Dionysus pouted, as if he couldn’t even go out of his way to make something more exciting up. Ares couldn’t hold back a chuckle, patting the back of Dionysus’ purple locks. “I’m sorry that wasn’t up to your standards, dear Lord Dionysus. May I get back to my most boring time conversing with others?” And Ares made sure to stress the sarcasm of the last sentence, yet he couldn’t quite tell if Dionysus picked up on it, as he just sighed loudly, then perked up as he seemed to remember the existence of even more ambrosia, and he ran to his stash, leaving Ares alone. Ares chuckled once more, then moved to return to the west wing, uninhibited.

When he turned the corner and caught Hypnos’ gaze, Ares noticed he hadn’t bothered lying back down, and instead was fidgeting with his hands, his golden eyes betraying surprise, as though he didn’t think Ares would return. Ares smiled at the little God, stepping up to his chaise, and stopping just short of it. He asked to sit, Hypnos moved for him, and their conversation began, soon after Ares offered him a drink and they both took a shot.

Admittedly, Ares found himself soaking in so many of the Sleep Gods’ features while they spoke. He looked so soft, where his twin was rather sharp - from his fluffy, cloud-like hair, to his rounder face, to his more delicate-looking skin, as though he was made of porcelain, and could break if he was handled roughly, even the way Hypnos flushed with deep blue was different, and somehow softer, from Thanatos. Not that Ares wasn’t listening, he was listening intently in fact when Hypnos decided to speak more, but he also couldn’t say he wasn’t staring at the smaller God’s lips as he spoke, staring at his slender and uncalloused hands which he waved in excitement, staring, deeply, into his bright golden eyes as they lit up at Ares’ empathy.

Ares wasn’t quite sure why he pulled the drink away after Hypnos’ expression of frustration, usually it took much more than three or four shots to get a God drunk, but he found he wanted to be able to speak to Hypnos uninhibited, and placed his own drink aside as well. He wanted to help. That wasn’t usually in his nature, Ares knew, but the way Hypnos described himself was unacceptable - a  _ failure?  _ A disappointment, a  _ burden? _ No, not at all, not to Ares, though he had just met the God of Sleep, he was already firm in his decision that Hypnos was none of these things, that Hypnos, much like himself, suffered the high expectations from a family that wanted more from him than he could give. So, what could Ares do?

He hadn’t actually thought too hard when he blurted out his grand idea of marrying Hypnos, but the more Ares thought and explained to a very shocked Hypnos, the more it sounded perfect. When Hypnos was with him, on Olympus, he could do whatever he so desired, and Ares genuinely had no intentions of using him in any way, at least none he could think of in that moment. Hypnos would be allowed to just exist, outside of the ever-watchful eyes of his family and his coworkers, and Ares was already lost in thought thinking of all the ways he could encourage the little Sleep God to pursue his aspect, kindly, gently, encouragement without any overbearing anticipations regarding his progress. 

Ares expected hesitance. He knew what he was proposing was strange, and rather extreme, but a large part of Ares desired so badly for Hypnos to say yes, for Hypnos to accompany him back to Olympus. And,  _ oh _ … how could this little God not think he was worthy of Ares’ attention? Surely, he had to be mistaken? With his golden eyes, as bright as the suns’ reflection on the waves as Helios transits the horizon at dawn? What a cruel irony, thought Ares, that Hypnos had probably never seen the sun before, that he could shine so bright despite being a child of Night herself. The War God did his best to reassure Hypnos, stressing the truthfulness of his words, wanting nothing more than the God to place his trust with him.

Hypnos had many little ticks, Ares noticed, such as when he was excited and waved his hands through the air as if his voice couldn’t express his excitement fully, or the way his fingers laced around each other or tapped against his knees, and sometimes he would reach behind himself for something, as though Hypnos was missing something that was usually at his back. Ares adored all of them, wanted to find out more, more of what this little Sleep God did, wanted to share so much of his life with him. These feelings were strong, Ares knew, and he didn’t think he’d ever felt so strongly for another. All the more reason, he believed, that Hypnos should come back with him to Olympus. Obviously. The Fates wouldn’t deter them like this, not their own brother, right?

Ares recognized he didn’t really conceal his enthusiasm when Hypnos brought up the mere idea of saying yes to his proposal, and immediately went on a tangent of all the things he would do for Hypnos, of all the things Hypnos could do for  _ himself _ , of the respect Hypnos could finally gain if he was given the space to work - the space Ares would gladly grant him. And his grin burst even wider at Hypnos’ response.

“Well, what else is there to say but ‘I do’?”

Ares laughed giddily, in a way he usually only did when he was amused at the state of mortal warfare, when the pieces of his extensive planning fell into place, and he felt like he had just won the greatest war of all. He held the smaller Gods’ hands - and they were truly  _ so _ much smaller than his, Ares worried he may snap them if he handled him too roughly - and placed a kiss in Hypnos’ curls. “Wonderful,” Ares breathed, “Absolutely wondrous. Shall we tell our kin?” And as he parted, Ares could feel Hypnos panic.

“ _ Oh, _ I mean, yes, I suppose we have to, huh?” Hypnos blushed underneath him, averting his gaze downward, and continued, “Can’t really just walk on out of here, that wouldn’t go too well… Probably shouldn’t have thought it would’ve been so easy, haha!” Ares was absolutely going to dig into that, but truly at that moment, he merely longed to hear that precious laughter again. He didn’t think he’d ever heard Thanatos laugh at all in the time they’ve known each other, and Ker usually laughed maniacally as she led mortals to their demise, neither expressing the sort of innocent joy that Hypnos’ laugh had. But, Ares thought, he would hear more of that laughter later. He would make sure of it.

Ares rubbed at Hypnos’ arms. “This seems to be hard for you, Lord Hypnos. I will not pretend to understand entirely, but… I assure you, I will allow no harm to befall you. You are more than old and wise enough to make your own decisions, I should think.”

Hypnos stared at him for a moment, and laughed again, less nervous, more of a true expression of happiness, and Ares wasn’t really trying to be funny, but he felt successful nonetheless that whatever he said could get this happiness out of Hypnos. “Oh - oh, Lord Ares!” Hypnos seemed to struggle to speak through his laughter, but continued. “I’m sorry, really so sorry, I just - I promise you Lord Ares, I’m not worried about any kind of harm! And, being called ‘wise’... now that’s a first!” and Hypnos let out another bout of soft laughter, Ares not being able to help but chuckle along.

“Well, I believe there is much truth to it,” Ares retorted, and he reveled in the way Hypnos smiled at him, “Now then! There is no better time than now, yes? Where we have everyone so conveniently together, so no unnecessary or long trips to take. And whatever reservations everyone else may or may not have, well,” and Ares stared straight into Hypnos’ eyes, wanting to be sure he was heard, “This is not their decision to make. It is yours, oh Sleep, and yours alone.” As he said such, Hypnos nodded, still smiling softly, and Ares adored the way Hypnos would blush with blue whenever he referred to him with a kind of pet name. There would be many more to come, Ares knew, standing from the chaise, Hypnos’ hand in his as they walked to the main Hall.

Before they stepped out, Ares turned to Hypnos, putting a hand on the small Gods’ shoulder. “When we announce this, Lord Hypnos, I want you to assert yourself, yes? Do not phrase it as a question that can be disputed or argued, lest you invite others to do so - phrase it as a matter of fact.” Hypnos took a deep breath, in, out, and nodded up at Ares, looking at him with determination in his eyes, and Ares already felt so proud of his little fiancee, taking his hand in his own once more as they stepped out into the crowded Hall.

No one seemed to pay the two much mind, although Ares noticed Thanatos snap his head towards Hypnos, and appeared as though he was about to approach, but upon seeing Ares, Thanatos merely cocked his head to the side curiously, whispering something to Zagreus next to him, who merely shrugged in response. Ares shook his head and tried to ignore it, and… let himself be lead ahead by Hypnos? Due to what he had known of Hypnos in the short time they had spoken, Ares had convinced himself that he would be taking the lead in all of this - but no, Hypnos was actually floating ahead of him, hands still connected, but the Sleep God was making a beeline towards Lord Hades.

When the two had approached the Lord of the House, Hypnos released his hand from Ares, giving it a soft rub with his thumb, and floated up to Hades’ side, whispering something to him with a smile on his face. Hades looked at him curiously as he finished his request, then down at Ares, who smiled much more confidently than he felt. He then turned to the rest of the House and its’ inhabitants and guests, clearing his throat loudly, the chatter of everyone dying down quickly, and Ares suddenly felt very vulnerable, even when Hypnos floated back to his side and took hold of his hand again.

“Everyone,” Lord Hades’ voice boomed, not in anger or any emotion really, just from the magnitude of the God himself, “Hypnos has an announcement of some kind to make.” And Hades stared down at the two, along with  _ the rest of the damn House _ , and Ares felt his throat constrict. But Hypnos, his dear fiancee, wasted no time at all.

“Soo, guess what everyone!” Hypnos was all smiles and cheer as he made known of their arrangement, the denizens and guests of the House mostly looking on in curiosity, whispering amongst one another as they stared at the two. “Lord Ares and I here are getting married!”

Everything went still. Ares had thought it had been quiet before, but no, now he could hear the ringing in his ears. Okay, first - mom and dad, he thought. His father Zeus stared at the two, surprised, but not exactly showing any hint of disappointment. That would’ve been abundantly clear, so Ares could square that away. Mother Hera… she mostly looked confused. As if she was wondering why Ares would bond himself with an  _ underworld _ God, and Ares could just hear it in her exact tone, and the thought angered him immensely, but he made sure it didn’t show.

Before he could scan through his siblings though, a familiar voice rang out, “ _ What?! _ ” and Thanatos stepped to the front, walking quickly, intimidatingly, up to Hypnos and Ares. Ares could feel a sudden wave of panic emanate off of Hypnos, but much like he and his anger, he did nothing to betray it, still smiling, but his eyes trained warily on his twin.

“Is there a problem, Than?” Hypnos asked the question with such innocence as Thanatos stood in front of him. “Lord Ares here is quite a gentleman, and he’s been very kind with me!” And the Sleep God brought Ares’ hand to his mouth, kissing it softly, and  _ oh _ , his lips were so much softer than Ares had even guessed they would be previously, but it was quick and fleeting and their hands were back at their sides, Thanatos glaring at Hypnos.

“I - Hypnos. Just because someone is kind with you,” and Thanatos pinched at the bridge of his nose, seeming taken aback by the fact he even had to explain such a concept to his twin, “It - it doesn’t mean that you should just run off and marry them! Especially when you’ve only just met!” Oh, Thanatos was absolutely exasperated by this, but Hypnos just continued smiling at his twin, but the smile was clearly more tense.

But this reaction was… interesting from Thanatos, Ares thought. “Lord Thanatos,” Ares started, feigning a sense of offense, “Do you not trust me with your dear twin? I am quite hurt, truth be told.” And he dramatically placed a hand over his heart, averting his gaze from Thanatos, who only continued to bore holes into the two Gods, clearly not amused by their antics in the slightest.

With a sigh, Thanatos responded. “Ares, you know I trust you, I just-”

“Don’t trust me.” Hypnos finished, and the flatness in his voice nearly startled Ares. He looked back at Hypnos then, and saw his cheerful smile had fallen, looking disdainfully at his twin brother. Ares rubbed his thumb across Hypnos’ hand, attempting to comfort him.

“Yes, exactly!” Thanatos burst, apparently not even thinking about his choice of words, and Ares saw Hypnos flinch back at the completely unfiltered response as Thanatos continued. “You’ve never even seen a wedding firsthand, you don’t know the intricacies that go into this kind of thing, Hypnos! Especially between Gods!” Thanatos was much more openly frustrated now, and Ares noticed Lady Nyx stepping forward as well.

“Tsch,” Ares scoffed, “There are Gods in this room who have gotten married for less meaningful reasons, Lord Thanatos.” And he noticed, maybe about four or five of his Olympian brethren turn their heads shamefully. And there were some who didn’t who definitely should have.

Nyx, now standing beside Thanatos, spoke. “Be that as it may, Hypnos is… impressionable.” Ares felt Hypnos clench his hand around his, looking downward, panic considerably heightened. “He has not yet demonstrated that he is capable of making a decision such as this. I apologize, Lord Ares, that you were led astray,” and Ares couldn’t believe what he was hearing, and apparently neither could another large God in the room.

“Enough!” Lord Hades bellowed at both Nyx and Thanatos, and Nyx glared at the God of the Dead with shock and daggers in her eyes. Ares may be the God of War, and he did bask in the bloodshed often, but truth be told, in that moment, he deeply hoped his mere presence would not cause such a rift in the inner workings of the Underworld. Hades merely continued. “Nyx, you have repeatedly stressed the importance of independence to Hypnos. Why, then, do you not allow him to follow through on his own decisions?”

Nyx seemed to be completely astonished at the confrontation from Lord Hades, and struggled for a moment, before answering his question. “Yes, Hypnos must learn his independence, but it is a gradual process, so he isn’t manipulated into situations such as these.” Ares had so, so much to say about this, but Hades was louder.

“Oh? Pray tell, what is ‘gradual’ about outright refusing your son to seek out your guidance? Did he know of this ‘gradual’ stipulation, because it seemed to me that you were content to cut him off completely.” Ares heard many of the Olympians gasp, quiet chatter taking place once more, and he knew no one in this damn House was innocent of bad parenting, Hades included of course, but it seemed that the shock mostly arose from this behavior coming from the Night herself.

Thanatos rose from his mothers’ stunned silence. “Lord Master Hades, all due respect, you cannot earnestly think that this is acceptable behavior?” Hades rolled his eyes.

“If I can accept you and my  _ own _ son, Thanatos, laying each other in his doorless room right around the corner, then yes, I quite think I can accept Hypnos’ ability to choose a partner for himself.” Another wave of shocked gasps, a small gasp escaping Ares himself, and he saw both Thanatos and Zagreus flush deeply the color of their blood. 

Hades turned to Hypnos, who was still staring off dejectedly. “Hypnos, I trust you are more than capable of making your own decisions.” Hypnos perked up at that, staring at his Lord with astonishment, and Ares saw from the corner of his gaze both Nyx and Thanatos glare at Hades, vexed. Hades then looked to Ares. “And you. You wish to be Hypnos’ partner? Know then, God of War, that should any harm come to him, I will happily show you a true war.” Ares merely nodded in response, Hypnos smiling up at Lord Hades, and then back at Ares, and as soon as Ares caught his lovely smile, why, all his nerves just seemed to melt away.

Nyx took hold of Hades’ arm, leading him towards the entrance of the House, where Queen Persephones’ garden was. Probably to talk more about the situation at hand, Ares thought, and Thanatos glared at the two for a moment more, and then blinked away from the House. As soon as the two were gone, Hypnos let out a sigh beside Ares, and Ares released his hand to wrap it around the smaller Gods’ shoulders, pulling him in an embrace. Eventually, the silence cleared, and Ares’ family then gathered around the two, peppering them with questions.

“So, so, so! The God of Sleep, eh Ares?” Dionysus elbowed at his side, giving Hypnos a wink, clearly less drunk than he was previously, and extending a hand toward the God in question. “Dionysus. God of Wine, and all things good, yea? Nice to meet you, man! Welcome, welcome to the family!” Hypnos giggled, clearly shedding all previous nerves alongside Ares, and shook Dionysus’ hand. But before he could get a word of introduction in, he was interrupted by another sibling.

“Oh, pay Dionysus here no mind,” said Artemis, to Ares’ surprise, as she stood at Hypnos’ other side, extending her hand. “He’s a bit of an idiot, but you learn to get used to it. I’m Artemis.” Dionysus gasped, clearly over-exaggerating, and it got a laugh out of Hypnos as he shook Artemis’ hand. Clearly Ares’ other siblings and family wanted to meet his little Sleep God, but Hermes whizzed past them all.

“Pardon, coming through!” And he nearly bumped into Hypnos in his haste, but Hermes stopped just short, and it was then that Ares realized that Hermes had someone in tow, the boatman Charon, who brought them here, and - wait, Charon was a son of Nyx too, wasn’t he? And Ares braced for the worst. “Heya boss,” Hermes continued, unbothered, “So your brother here, he wanted to say something!” And Hermes pushed Charon in front of him, and though the boatmans’ face was mostly skeletal, Ares got the sense that he was rushed into this by his little half-brother.

Charon stared down at Hypnos, and it seemed, like Ares, Hypnos too was worried about what his brother was going to say to him, seeming to struggle to make eye contact with his brother. The boatman said nothing for a moment, then groaned, and Ares had no idea what he said, but whatever it was made Hypnos look up at him with surprise, and Hypnos’ little wing fluttered excitedly. 

“You’re… happy for me? Did I hear that right?” Hypnos said, and it was almost a whisper, but Charon nodded, and ran a hand affectionately through his brothers’ curls. Ares couldn’t help but smile as the two embraced (and nearly decked Dionysus for  _ whooping _ at the Gods’ display), and Hermes flew up to his level, resting his head on Ares’ shoulder pad.

“Glad one of his family is actually happy for him,” whispered Hermes, “That whole thing kind of sucked to see. I know you’ll be good to him.” Ares glanced at his smaller half-brother, still smiling, and affectionately knocked his head against his as Charon and Hypnos separated. As they did, Charon glanced over at Ares and Hermes, and Ares saw his softened features narrow a bit, as he help up two fingers to his purple, smoke-formed eyes, and pointed them back at Ares. Watching. Charon will be watching him, and Ares was more than willing to take the threat seriously, but Hypnos playfully smacked at his brothers’ arm.

“Oh shit, I can do that too!” Hermes exclaimed, repeating the motion towards Hypnos, who rolled his eyes. “For real tho, Hypnos? Mess with my brother, and I’ll, uh,” And Hermes brought a finger to his chin as he thought deeply. But, deep thinking wasn’t really Hermes’ thing, Ares knew, as that usually required pausing, so he ended up blurting out, “I’ll sure do something!” Which in turn only made Hypnos and a few others, Ares included, laugh, while Charon shook his head with a groan.

Hypnos offered, “Maybe you can try carving me out and turning me into a new musical instrument for mortal and divine pleasure?” He laughed, clearly pleased with himself, and  _ wow _ , that was a deep cut, and Ares knew the mortals had their stories which could occasionally be correct, but had that really carried over to the Underworld that Hypnos could know about it? Hermes clearly paid it no mind, merely shaking his head.

“Nope! Been there, done that. And now that I’m thinking about it…” And Hermes glanced over at Charon, who was watching him intently. “You know, I don’t think my associate here would much appreciate me threatening you, so! I shall keep it to myself!” Hermes nodded, content with his statement, and floated over to Charon, wrapping his arms around his neck and nestling into him. When the first reunion happened, Hermes and Charon felt at ease to bring up their personal relationship to their families, one which Ares knew at this point went much past “associates,” and now the two openly displayed their affection towards each other whenever they could. Ares thought the pairing was rather strange, but then again, they seemed happy with one another, content with their differences. He viewed them as a relationship to strive for, admittedly, watching as they were just happy to be in one another's' presence.

The gathering passed by quickly after that, it felt to Ares. Hypnos met Ares’ other siblings and family members, and to Ares’ surprise, they all seemed to take joy from seeing Hypnos, perhaps not expecting such a vibrant God to come from the depths of the Underworld. Aphrodite was quite content to deeply analyze the ways their relationship could go, and Ares almost forgot that the marriage was just to get Hypnos out of here, almost forgot that they were not actually in a relationship. Ares wondered if Hypnos, too, forgot, as the smaller God interlocked his arms around one of Ares’ and rested against his biceps. 

There was much planning to do, Ares knew, but seeing Hypnos just dozed against him, so calm, so peaceful, made the War God feel it was all worth it. Everything was worth it, for this, and to be able to experience this contentment more in the future. Ares placed a kiss atop Hypnos’ curls, and laid his head upon his, closing his eyes.

There was much work to do. But right now, Ares allowed himself to be at ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I a little embarrassed about how self indulgent this is? Perhaps. Is that going to stop me from posting this? Nope! Hope you all indulge in my embarrassment with me! :^D Also, BIG THANKS to everyone who left sweet comments and left kudos!! Cheers man i'll kudos to that!


End file.
